Shoichi Imayoshi
Shoichi Imayoshi was Tōō's captain and point guard. He has now retired from the team. Appearance Imayoshi has black, messy hair. His hair is quite long and reaches to over his eyes. He wears glasses after which his eyes are usually squinting. He is of average height and build. Personality He is a well-spoken and superficially kind on first glance, but hides a somewhat darker personality that more subtly reveals itself in conversation. Speaking in the typically polite Kansai dialect, Imayoshi laces what would be pleasant conversation with slight jabs at other's weaknesses and understated but absolute expressions of his own confidence.List of Kuroko no Basuke characters on Wikipedia Story Winter Cup Round 1 He enters the Winter Cup court together with the other players from Tōō High for their first match, against Seirin. As they start to warm up, the audience is talking about Aomine and Imayoshi, saying that his moves are unpredictable.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 11 As the match is about to begin, he shakes hands with Hyūga, noticing that he has matured into a fine captain, judging from his appearance. He also sees that the other players have evolved as well. The match start and Seirin takes the ball. They drive it up court, but run into Tōō's pressure defense, led by Imayoshi. Imayoshi tells Izuki that they aren't underestimating them, because Momoi has imprinted the importance of stopping the first attack. Izuki eventually mispasses and the ball is stolen by Sakurai. He passes to Aomine, who does an alley-oop. As Seirin collects the ball, Imayoshi apologizes and tells them they got the first point.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 15 After Kuroko's succesful pass that leads to Kagami scoring, he dribbles up the ball, saying that they just got started.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 13 He gives a high pass to Susa, who makes the shot and scores. In the audience, Kagetora Aida analyzes his pass, thinking that giving a high pass to nullify Kuroko's invisible pass, plus the difference in height between Kuroko and Susa, was a very smart choice. Tōō's scoring continues and Kagami eventually has the ball and goes up against Aomine. Imayoshi warns Kagami, saying that he'll get the jackpot when he wins, but that he probably won't. Skill Imayoshi is an elite player from the - now elite - school Tōō Academy. His moves are unpredictable and he has the ability to set a scoring play in motion with just a few passes. He is very fast and he can sometimes execute difficult attacking moves out of nowhere, for example his double clutch he performed in the first match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 43, page 4 He is also seen to perform an near exellent pressure defense in their second match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 9 He is also capable of a buzzer beater from a decent distance and shoots regular three-pointers as well. Trivia *On the first character poll, Imayoshi ranked 17th, with 288 votes. He ranked 21st on the second poll, this time he got 172 votes. *He speaks in a Kansai accent, hinting he may originate from Osaka. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Tōō High Category:PG